forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chitin armor
Images with writing Hmmm, I am trying to remember if our wiki allows images with text direct from games... anyone have thoughts? - Darkwynters (talk) 18:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I do have allot of item images with the text still attached (Most times the text is more interesting than the image). If we don't allow text I'll just crop it :)! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 19:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Blades, I just noticed Boots of elvenkind, which High admin BadCat edited, so I would think this is okay... unless he says it is not :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:48, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm maybe? He might have overlooked it? I hope its ok :|! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 19:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Images are not supposed to contain text, especially if that text is a paragraph as the one here is. Here is where Moviesign wrote in detail about it: :Forgotten Realms Wiki talk:Uploading images#Updated guidelines for image uploads :My opinion is that you should definitely crop out the text to focus on the image only. :~ Lhynard (talk) 20:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I thinks more related to book texts rather then game text, on the other hand the rule could be for game as well. Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 08:56, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd really rather that images do not contain text, or not too much text. It's an image, the focus should be on the picture. The text should be paraphrased in the article. Furthermore, it's pushing at the fair-use copyright claim for this stuff: showing the image is necessary to illustrate, showing the text is not. That's why I blank out text in speech bubbles in comics, most of the time. Games wikis and information sites will show a whole image and text, but they have different purposes. Finally, the picture with text, etc., just doesn't look as good. :::Furthermore, the computer games often flat out quote the sourcebooks, especially in a lot of the history lore. So you have to be careful that showing the text doesn't inadvertently plagiarise a sourcebook. :::The image at boots of elvenkind I would have overlooked or shrugged at. Consider more what I did at Ilbratha, quiver of plenty, or History of the Vast. I cut out the text and showed only the illustration. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll remove the text from my images then, and edit the once that should remain! Found this its chittin armor from Races of the dragon page 122. Guess would should take this? (The posted image is directly realms related being from BG and made by a specific character but the other is a describing piece but not realms related. What do you guy's think?) Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 09:43, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Chitin armor is also shown here: right image ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:55, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm I think you image is better it shows more of them and if that source is "Races of Fearun" then we are right in the gold here! So if any admin is willing to delete my image for this page we will be all set! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 21:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::done and done ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Just remembered "Baldur's Gate 2 - Item - Sling of Arvoreen.jpg" The very point of the page is the text and it doesn't look like its from a book. Should we remove it to? Without the text the image is pointless. Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 22:39, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. I just removed it. Thanks for letting me know. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:01, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::... Oh ok... Didn't realise it was that obvious. Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 00:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::The text in the image provides support for the claim made in the trivial section of the Arvoreen article, but that support is already provided by claiming that the trivia comes from the game, so it is not really necessary. If there were an article for the magic item "Sling of Arvoreen" the cropped image would be perfect, but do we make articles for magic items found only in the games? If so, we could upload the cropped image for that article. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:49, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah, it looks like we do, e.g., Carsomyr. That sort of image use is great. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC)